Saatnya Meramal
by TeQueiro
Summary: Malaysia si bedebah kecil itu datang dengan niat yang sangat tidak penting, yaitu meramal Indonesia.


**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Saatnya Meramal  
**

**Sisterly!fem!Indoxfem!Malay**

* * *

Sore itu seharusnya adalah sore penuh kedamaian di rumah seorang personifikasi bernama lengkap Republik **Indonesia**, sebelum seorang perusuh-coret-sahabat baiknya merangsek masuk dan menimpa tubuhnya.

"Indonesiaaaaaaaaaa,"

Makhluk luar angkasa bedebah itu hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Indonesia. _'double-ctak' _mendarat mulus di kepala **Malaysia**.

"Masuk rumah orang _assalamualaikum kek_, permisi _kek_, huftttt…" sungut Indonesia kesal.

Tanpa peduli setan, Malaysia mengibas-ibaskan sebuah majalah entah-apa-merk-nya tepat di depan hidung si Negara kepulauan. Indonesia mengernyitkan dahi tanda bertanya-tanya.

"Makanya Ndon, sekali-kali keluar dari rumah jelekmu ini, biar nggak lumutan,"

"Sialan, aku tau ini majalah tapi buat apa cuy?"

Setengah mendengus setengah menghela napas, akhirnya Malaysia menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan kedatangannya ke rumah kakak tercinta.

"Aku mau meramal kamu, Ndon, hihihi…" sumpah ketawanya kayak kuntilanak.

"… _and_ ramalan ini tentang percintaan lhooooo…," sambungnya.

'_Blush' _wajah Indonesia mendadak panas, bayangan sesosok pria bertubuh jangkung bermodel rambut mirip Edward Cullen sekilas melesat di pikirannya. Indonesia menggeleng cepat mengusir pikirannya yang tidak-tidak itu.

"Ngaco!" ujarnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Tanpa banyak _bacot_ Malaysia membuka halaman nomor 27 dan jeng… jeng… jeng… rubrik zodiak terpampang di depan mata. Ladang bunga tulip di Amsterdam sana lengkap dengan bunyi jangkrik menjadi _background_ suasana hati Indonesia. Jadi. Ini. Yang. Malaysia. Sebut. Meramal.

"ANJOOOOORRR, 2013 masih percaya beginian!" teriak Indonesia stress.

"Diam kau Indon, kau pasti terkejut setelah mendengar ini,"

Indonesia mulai mengatur emosinya, di tengah maraknya kasus korupsi di negerinya, masih sempat-sempatnya tetangga sialan-coret-sahabat baiknya itu mengurusi hal beginian.

"_Listen…_"

**Indonesia | 17 Agustus 1945 | Leo**

Kamu perlu dipuja dan dianggap **(heh, aku bukan Prussia tauk!)**. Sayangnya kamu cenderung membuat kesalahan dalam memilih pasangan **(sudah terbukti si tulip impoten itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, huffftt…)**. Kamu menuntut terlalu banyak ketika sedang bermain cinta **(masa' sich?**_** blush**_**…)**. Kebutuhan dicintai kamu tidak sebanyak kebutuhan kamu untuk dipuja dan dimanjakan dengan segala hal baik dalam hidup **(berarti aku narsis banget dong?)**. Kamu cenderung menjadi malas jika terlalu nyaman dengan kekasih kamu **(agak bener ini)**. Kamu bisa menjadi setia selama pasangan menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan sungguh-sungguh **(yeee… ramalan ngaco nih, aku kan tukang selingkuh… hhh…)**.

**Malaysia | 31 Agustus 1957 | Virgo**

Kamu memiliki standard yang tinggi terhadap pria idaman dalam hidup kamu **(dengerin tuh Ndon! Indo: jangan bilang pria itu Eng… *ditampar Malay*)**. Kamu memaksa pasangan kamu untuk super bersih dan praktikal serta memiliki tujuan **(mesti lah)**. Standard kamu cukup tinggi dan oleh karena itu kamu membutuhkan waktu cukup lama dalam mencari seseorang yang kamu rasa cukup berharga untuk diajak berkomitmen **(Indo: jadi perawan tua kalau terlalu idealis, Lon! hhh….)** Kamu cenderung menikah di usia yang dewasa dan hanya jika si ksatria datang dengan senjata yang mengkilap **(Indo: hihihi… 'senjata' yang mengkilap? Malay: Maksudnya pedang, Ndon! *sweatdrop*)**. Kamu adalah ibu rumah tangga yang sempurna **(Indo: pffffttt… Malay: hentikan tawa menyebalkanmu Indon atau terpaksa kuhancurkan keramik mewah pemberian China-nii di pojok ruangan sana, Indo: *kicep*)**, dan juga orang tua yang tegas dan pasangan yang baik **(*proud*)**.

"Gimana cuy, ramalannya bener nggak?"

"Nggak ada yang cocok sama aku, sana pulang gih! ganggu aja,"

"Eh? nggak disuguhin teh dulu nih?" ujar Malaysia mengiba. Puppy eyes jahanam itu… bangsat!

"Hhhh… baiklah,"

Sore yang tenang itu mereka berdua habiskan untuk menonton sinetron murahan di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta dan juga menggunjing gaya rambut dan pakaian Vietnam yang mereka bilang… norak abis.

* * *

**Omake :**

Netherlands : Hoooatttccchhiiiiiiiiimmm… (bersin)

Belgium : Broer demam? (sambil megang-megang dahi Netherlands)

Netherlands : Nggak kok… kayaknya ada orang yang sedang mikirin aku... ap-apakaaahh…

Mata Netherlands membelalak sesaat, bibir pucatnya mendadak kaku dan dua bola mata hijau cerahnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Badan sebesar Gorilla milik Netherlands bangkit dari tempatnya. Layaknya film telenovela, dengan ekspresi patah hati (yang dibuat-buat) Netherlands memandangi pohon cemara di luar sana.

Netherlands : NESIEEE ! (teriak Netherlands lebay)

Belgium dan Luxembourg : Impossibruuuuuuuuuuu… (cibir Belgie dan Lux memandang jijik sikap berlebihan kakaknya, hahahaha)

* * *

**THE END DENGAN SANGAT GAJE**


End file.
